Too Much Information!
by joydragon
Summary: In which Natsu tells his children TMI about his love life. (Rated T for sexual implications)


**Too Much Information**

Natsu telling his kids TMI about his love life.

* * *

"Hey Dad?"

"Mm?" Natsu looked up from his eggs curiously to look at his 17-year-old daughter sitting across from him.

"I was just wondering, you've never really told us how you and Mom got together." The pretty pinkette tilted her head, trying to recall her parents ever telling her their story.

A pair of greenish black eyes similar to Natsu's flickered over to the man now in his late thirties. "Nashi's right. You always tell us how you met Mom and basically blew up Hargeon, but when did you guys get together?"

Natsu snorted, bidding his time by chugging his orange juice. "You really wanna know the answer to that?"

Nashi rolled her eyes. "Of course we wanna know."

The elder boy smirked evilly, looking eerily similar to his father. "I bet Dad just decided he wanted Ma all for himself one day and that was final."

"Well, you're not wrong Aidan." Natsu shrugged at his son. "That's basically what happened, I guess."

Both children blinked at him. "Wait, seriously?" Aidan urged.

Natsu chuckled. "You two are gonna regret being so curious."

They both waited, the suspension burning.

"Alright, alright. Your mom's gonna kill me for tellin' ya this when she gets outta the shower..." Natsu sighed and shrugged, they deserved to know. And they were old enough now to understand. "So, I brought her to the guild, and we were best friends for years. And then... our relationship turned... well I'll just say it like it was. We were fuck buddies."

" _What?!"_

 _"EW!"_

Natsu laughed heartily as his kids turned a nice shade of green. "Oh yeah! Man we were like bunnies honestly."

"DAD."

"You're nasty, old man."

Natsu shrugged. "What? You brats should be grateful for our sex drive, that's why you exist."

Nashi clamped her hands over her ears. "Dad I do _not_ wanna hear about this!"

"You asked!" Natsu defended.

Aidan swallowed uneasily. "Okay but like, what about... dating and stuff?"

Natsu hummed. "You're not gonna like this. But I'll tell you the story."

* * *

* _Flashback_ *

Lucy giggled, allowing Natsu to drag her to one of the many storage closets in the guild.

"Quiet Luce! You're gonna get us caught one day!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. She was sure they weren't exactly quiet during their little trysts to 'get something for Mira real quick'. No doubt the whole guild knew what they were actually doing whenever they disappeared and came back all sweaty and haphazard.

She couldn't bring herself to care though.

Lucy laughed again as Natsu pulled her through an entryway and slammed the door behind him.

...

"Luuuuce. Come on, I said I was sorry!" Natsu pouted later that day back at Lucy's apartment. She had been angry with him all day ever since their 'retrieving activity' had ended, and for good reason.

"I'm so pissed at you Natsu! That's the fifth time this month that you didn't pull out! How many times do I have to tell you the pill isn't 100% effective?"

Natsu groaned. "It's fine Luce. Your pill is good enough. Not like it's gonna kill you." He grumbled.

She swatted him. "No but it will get me pregnant you idiot!"

"Chill out Luce! I only did it a few times, it's not a big deal."

Lucy growled at him. "Natsu Dragneel if you get me pregnant, so help me..."

Natsu smiled lazily and saluted her. "I won't. Scout's honor."

"You aren't a Scout dumbass."

...

Lucy sighed in defeat as she dumped the stick in the trash. That was the sixth one.

With the same result as the other five she had taken over the past few weeks in disbelief.

Pregnant.

With fucking Natsu Dragneel's child.

Lucy groaned, sliding down to the floor of her bathroom, accepting her fate.

What should she do?

There was option 1: tell Natsu that you are irrevocably in love with him and then mention you're carrying his child.

Option 2: Tell him you're pregnant, see how he takes it before making any other decision.

Option 3: Don't tell him. Move far far away and become estranged. Raise the child on your own.

Option 4: Don't tell him. Abort the baby. Nobody has to know.

She didn't particularly like option 4. Abortion just didn't sit right with her. It felt like taking a life, she would only ever do it if the pregnancy put her own life in danger. She didn't want to take this child's life away before it began. Just the thought of it made her feel sick. She decided right then that she wasn't going to abort. She was keeping this baby.

Option 3 also wasn't her piece of cake. She didn't want to leave the guild, and she definitely didn't want to leave Natsu. Leaving seemed so... cliche.

Option two sounded like the best course of action seeing as how option 1 could lead to option 3. She didn't want to be clingy like Juvia and freak him out. They weren't dating after all. She's the idiot who fell in love with her fuck buddy/best friend.

"Luce! Get outta the bathroom already I gotta pee!"

Lucy breathed in deep, preparing herself for what was inevitable.

She stood and opened the door dramatically, ready to break the news to him. But he pushed her aside and ran straight to the toilet, pulling his pants down to relieve himself without giving her any heed.

Lucy gapped. Then she shook her head. She supposed he just really had to pee.

She felt her heart racing and her palms sweating as a churning started in her stomach. She had to tell him. She should just say it.

"Uh...um..." She stuttered. Natsu looked over his shoulder at her.

"Why are you watching me pee you weirdo?"

Lucy flushed and grit her teeth at him. Before she could utter a snarky comeback, he smirked at her and wriggled his eyebrows. "I bet you're waiting for me to finish up so you can pounce on me."

"What?!" She shrilled, blushing deeper.

He shrugged his shoulder noncommittally as he pulled his pants back up. "It's alright Luce. I know I'm pretty irresistible. You can hardly keep your hands off me for a day. Even if you are pissy with me still."

He paused at his belt. "Should I even go to the trouble of putting this back on?"

She growled at him. "Unless you want me to hit you with it, then yes put your belt back on."

He pouted at her. Usually goading her like that got her to act and they would somehow end up in bed. Or up against a while. Or leaning over some piece of furniture. But this time she wasn't taking the bait.

Lucy sighed, rubbing her temples. "I have something serious I need to talk to you about Natsu."

Natsu frowned as he washed his hands with her berry jasmine scented soap. Lucy hardly ever turned down an offer of sex, and this 'serious' talk didn't sound as fun as fooling around.

He easily evaporated the leftover water on his hands as he followed her out of the bathroom and sat down at the edge of her bed. She was shifting nervously, not looking him in the eye. He could hear her heart and breathing rates going into overdrive.

"Hey, why are you freaking out Luce?" He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb along it comfortingly.

Lucy glanced into his concerned eyes before looking back down to the floor.

"Umm... So... Really, I should be screaming at you and yelling you but... I'm just..." She swallowed hard. "I'm actually really nervous to tell you. I don't know how you'll react."

Natsu frowned. He didn't like the sound of whatever this was. He was starting to get nervous himself. What could it be? "You can tell me anything Luce."

She took a deep breath. "I know. And you have the right to know this."

He waited, holding his breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Natsu let his breath out with a whoosh and dropped her hand. "That's not funny Luce. I know you're still mad at me and all, but this joke is a little too far don't you think? I mean why are you still on about this? I've worn rubbers every time since then!"

Lucy bit her lip as tears built up in her eyes and her throat became constricted. He didn't believe her. He thought she was playing with him. Getting revenge for not listening to her.

She stood up suddenly from the couch and stalked away from him.

Natsu blinked. "Luce?"

The bathroom door slamming was the only response he got.

"L-Luce? Hey, what are you doing?"

Again, nothing answered his question.

A bit scared now, Natsu bounded up to the door, pounding on it. "Come on, Luce! What do you want from me? Look, I swear I won't cum in you anymore! Even with a condom on! I'll start pulling out again if you want me to!"

He could barely hear her trying to muffle her sobs. He was making her cry.

It made him fill with self-loathing.

"Luce! Come on, open the door! Please stop crying. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Suddenly the door flew open. Natsu's face lit up, but only for a moment before he saw how absolutely livid she was.

"Make it up to me? How about you fucking take me seriously huh?!"

Natsu held his hands up in in a calming manner. "Of course I take you seriously, Luce."

"No you don't! Maybe this will convince you!" She shouted, chucking a pregnancy test stick at him. He caught it with ease of course, but the look of shock on his face was sweet victory.

"Or maybe these!" She screamed, chucking three more at him. "LOOK AT THESE NATSU."

Natsu only stared down at the sticks, all indicating that Lucy was in fact not joking.

She threw the others at him, and he let them bounce off his torso and fall to the floor. He blinked down at the one still in his hand.

"How-" He swallowed. "How long... have you known?"

Lucy glared at him. "I took the first test three weeks ago. I didn't want to believe it was true."

"You've known for three weeks and you're just now telling me?!"

She poked him in the chest. "You don't get to be angry in this situation! I _told_ you the pill wasn't foolproof and you ignored me! This is _your_ fault!"

He looked away, knowing she was right.

"Okay. What do you plan to do?" He asked her.

She blinked, all her anger draining her. She slumped down to sit on her bed. "I... I don't know. But... I thought you should have a say. It's just as much your child as it is mine."

He hadn't expected her to say that. He sat down next to her. He studied her as she played with her hands absentmindedly.

"Luce?"

Chocolate eyes rose up to meet his dark green orbs. "Yes?"

"...Please don't get rid of our baby."

Lucy blinked in shock. He continued. "A life is a life. And I don't take life away easily. Only from the ones who don't deserve it. It's something that should be cherished."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled at him. She hadn't realized that she had been scared he would ask her to abort. But of course, Natsu valued life so much, he would never even think of it as an option. And she was the same, abortion just wasn't an answer to them. "Thank you Natsu. Thank you."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "No, thank _you_. I can't imagine how scared you're feeling. But I can assure you Luce, I won't let you deal with this on your own. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Yet another weight lifted off her shoulder and she felt like she was floating. Natsu wouldn't abandon her. She was almost happy.

The only thing missing was...

"Hey Natsu? C-can I..."

He rose an eyebrow. She hesitated, but figured it was now or never.

She pulled away, sitting cross legged as she faced him. He mirrored her, so that they both faced the other. Even if he didn't feel the same, she had to get this one last thing off her chest. "Okay. Just listen. I have to say it, before anything else. I've been holding it in for a long time, too long. So just... let me say it." Natsu nodded, and she continued.

"Ever since we started this... whatever it is.. that one drunken night, that's all it ever was to me. Sex. Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies. Whatever you want to call it. But that was almost two years ago. And in the last few months... I'm sure you've felt it too. Our little sessions have become more intimate and... well less like fucking and more like making love. And I guess that really affected me because I started looking at you differently. Not in a best friend way, or nakama way, or even in a hormonal-crazed teenager way. But in a romantic way. And.. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you."

Lucy slowly peeked up at him from under her bangs. He was simply staring at her with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

She let her heart drop. "I guess I just needed to tell you now that we're... you know, going to have a baby together.. But err, it's fine if you don't feel the same thing! I mean it's not like I was expecting us to get married and live happily ever after because, well that's dumb we're just friends! Friends that have mind-blowing sex all the time... But that's not the point. So yeah! Double surprise!" By now she was just rambling. Words were spilling out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them. She swallowed, "Honestly not like anything has to change ya know? We'll just be buddies for life! That have a kid together. So that's fine. I mean that's not weird or anything-"

"Stop talking already." Natsu muttered. Lucy's mouth snapped shut. She sat there staring at him as he stared back. He took her hands in his.

"Lucy Heartfilia I fell in love with you the day I met you in Hargeon. You have been my best friend since, and I've been in love with you every single day since. You are my savior, my reason for living, my angel. I wasn't really that drunk the night you threw yourself on me and I had no self-control to throw you off. I have been making love to you every time, and I'm glad you finally felt the depth of my feelings. I'm glad you finally reciprocate them. You are... the light of my life. You are my fire."

Lucy let tears fall down her cheeks as she listened to him pour out his feelings. She had no idea that all these years, he'd been suppressing such strong emotions. "W-why didn't you ever tell me?"

He brushed wetness of her cheek. "Can you blame me? I was scared of losing my best friend. I knew you didn't feel the same, and you just wanted me for my body." He smirked at her slightly before continuing. "I couldn't lose you by telling you too soon. If I lost you, I would have lost my reason for living. I just had to wait and see if you would one day reciprocate my feelings. Which is today apparently."

She smiled, leaning into his palm. "Today's a good day. We're even parents now."

Natsu glanced down to her abdomen. "Luce?"

She settled her hands on her stomach. She couldn't feel a difference, but perhaps it was slightly harder than usual. Or it was her imagination. "Yes, Natsu?"

"Will you marry me?"

Lucy's eyes about popped out of her head as her neck snapped back up to look at his face. He was completely serious, looking at her expectantly.

"You... Wha.." It wasn't how she expected to be proposed to. There was no romantic date. No flowers. No sterling diamond ring. No starry night sky, or candlelit boat ride. It was sitting in her bed, knocked up, having just confessed to each other, not even dating. It was being asked in the most casual of ways, as if just another conversation; 'Would you like a sandwich?' It was such a Natsu thing to do.

It wasn't perfect. But it was Natsu.

"Yes."

...

Lucy stretched her arms above her head, elongating her back and feeling some bones pop. She sighed in content and nestled back into the warm cocoon of her bed. She sleepily blinked her eyes open, pleased with the sight in front of her.

Natsu was sprawled out next to her, snoring lightly with one hand resting on his bare stomach. She scooted over next to him, pulling his arm around her shoulders so she could cuddle into his chest and throw one of her legs over his naked hips. She pressed her whole body up against his, and she fit perfectly.

Natsu hummed softly, bringing his other arm up to rest his hand over hers on his chest. "Good morning." He breathed.

Lucy shivered at his husky voice. She pressed her core against his thigh. "Good morning sleepyhead."

The arm around her shoulders was caressing her back lazily and Natsu's other hand had crept down to draw patterns on her pale leg.

"Was yesterday a dream?" He asked cautiously.

She tightened her leg around him, and rolled her hips. "Mmmm. If it was, it's the best dream I've had."

"Pregnant? Engaged? Best sex we've ever had, all night long?"

Lucy nodded, grazing her lips across his pectoral muscles. "Sounds about right to me."

He slowly rolled them over, dragging her arms above her head. He peppered kisses on her throat softly and leisurely. "I need to give you you're ring."

She sighed happily, letting her legs drape around him sensually. Then she blinked. "Wait what?"

"Your engagement ring. I need to give it to you."

She tugged her hands out of his grip and propped up on her elbows to look in his eyes. "You already have one?"

Natsu nodded unashamed. "'Course. I bought it for you years ago. Didn't know if I would ever give it to you, but I wanted to have it just in case."

Lucy had her mouth dropped open. "You bought me a ring when you didn't know if you would ever use it?!"

"Yep." He shrugged. "I had the money for it, and I saw it and thought you'd like it, so I bought it. Simple as that."

She pushed him off her. "Well let me see!"

He rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed, searching for the ring.

Lucy eyed his semi-erect penis, licking her lips. She'd get to that later.

"How come I've never seen this ring before? Surely I would have noticed a ring box in your things before..." She hummed.

Natsu grinned. "Well since you like to clean every inch of my house I knew I couldn't leave it lying around. And I knew that you knew about my secret wooden board where I had all my good stuff, so I couldn't put it in there either in case you ever took a peek."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She sat up in the bed to watch him, clutching the sheet to her breasts. She wasn't shy with her body around Natsu anymore in the least, but the morning air was a bit chilly. "Okay, so where has it been all this time?"

He laughed evilly. "I guess you could say I gave you the ring a long time ago."

She frowned. She had no idea what he was talking about.

Natsu grabbed a chair and climbed atop it next to her bookcase. She bit her lip as she watched his muscles flex. He had a very cute ass.

He reached up on the top and grabbed the giant plush teddy bear he had gotten her for her birthday one year. He hopped down and walked back over to her, bear in tow. He showed her as he pulled the zipper down and reached into the white fluff inside the stuffed animal. After a bit of digging, he pulled out a small black box.

Throwing the bear to the side, he got down on one knee and smirked up at her. "I will now properly ask you. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Lucy threw her head back and laughed. "Properly?! Natsu you're butt naked and you think that's proper?!"

Natsu rolled his eyes as he jumped back on the bed with her. "Yeah, yeah. Just admit you like the view, Princess."

She smiled and shifted up on her knees so she could crawl over and straddle him. "I _do_ enjoy having you nude in my presence, my little fire boy."

He grinned lecherously. But then he held up the small box. "Did you want to see the ring before or after I fuck you silly?"

Lucy held out her left hand demandingly. Natsu smirked and opened the box, not letting her see the ring until he slid it on her finger.

She gasped as she took in the sparkly ring. It was absolutely perfect. It had a thin white gold band with a shiny oval diamond set in the middle. Smaller diamonds swept around the bigger one and along the band. It was delicate and simple, but not cheap looking. She loved small rings because big ones just got snagged on clothing and hair- they were such a bother. It was perfect.

"Oh, Natsu..." She breathed. She leaned forward and attacked his mouth, letting their tongues mingle.

This kiss was passionate, and it was quickly turning hot and needy. Natsu's hands traveled down to her ass, massaging the thick flesh and running his hands all over. Lucy moaned into his mouth while letting her own hands wander down his chiseled chest to her prize.

Suddenly, Lucy rolled over, bringing Natsu with her so she was underneath him. She looked up at him coyly. "I now give you permission to fuck me silly Mr. Dragneel."

He grinned devilishly. "With pleasure, my love."

* * *

 _*Present*_

"Oh my god." Aidan whispered. "I was a mistake."

Natsu frowned at him. "Oi that ain't true. You're the reason we finally got together Aidan. We don't regret you, and we never have."

Suddenly warm and soft hands wrapped around Aidan's shoulders from behind, and Aidan could detect the sweet fragrance of his mother's scent. He was crushed into her body as she hugged him.

"My baby boy! You were never a mistake! You were the best thing to ever happen to us-"

"Hey!" Nashi pouted.

Natsu snorted. "Oi if Luce hadn't gotten pregnant with your brother, who knows if we would have eventually gotten together? Everything would be different, you two might not have existed. I'm glad I accidentally impregnated your mom. I got two great kids and an amazing wife because of it."

Lucy smiled warmly, pulling her daughter into the suffocating hug as well. "My precious children. We love you so so much, you're the lights of our lives. I don't know what I'd do without my babies!"

The adult children groaned at their overly affectionate mother, but still snuggled up to her touch.

"Oi, oi. Where's the love for your husband?"

"Oh nuh uh mister! I'm still angry with you Natsu Dragneel! Why in the world would you tell our children that story?! That was WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

* * *

 **Hey all! This was going to go into my Drabbles story but I decided it was so cute it could be it's own.**

 **What'd you think? Read and review please!**

 **-Joy**


End file.
